


Shifting Shadows

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: You're not afraid of death and you're not afraid of the man you've known for years.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Shifting Shadows

"You're not afraid of me. WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF ME?!"

I didn't flinch when the man in front of me went from a low tone to suddenly shouting. It didn't bother me. I just stared into his dark eyes that always seemed as if they were made of shadows, always shifting. They were fascinating, and very expressive. They showed what he tried to hide from everyone.

"ANSWER ME!" He pulled a silver pistol out of his suit jacket, pulled the hammer back, and pressed it directly to my forehead.

I was still perfectly calm and I could tell that it angered him further. But through his eyes, I could see that he was surprised, impressed even, when I didn't even blink at the gun.

"Because I'm not afraid of death." My answer was quiet, and just as calm as I was. My heart was beating steadily and I had yet to look away from his intense gaze.

He faltered when he saw the truth of my statement shining in my own eyes.

"Everyone's afraid of death." He practically hissed the words, stepping forward to wrap a hand around my throat, the gun still pressed to my head, though it had moved to be pressed against my temple.

I let out a chuckle, completely devoid of humor. "Not everyone." I didn't make a noise as his hand tightened on my throat, not cutting off my air supply but making it more difficult to speak. "You're not. You're like me."

Once more, he faltered, my words surprising him. His hand loosened around my throat. Completely ignoring the gun to my head, I stepped closer to him. He stared into my eyes as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"You're like me." My words were barely above a whisper and full of awe. "If I were to take the gun and press it to your head, you'd be perfectly calm, just like I am now. You might even beg that I pull the trigger. You have nothing to live for. The world is so grey, so dull. Everyone is an idiot and not even Sherlock can make it brighter." I reached up, cupping his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. His hand dropped and the gun fell to the ground, a clatter that neither of us even noticed. "You long for someone who can keep up with you, someone who can give as much as you do. A perfect match. You thought it was Sherlock, but he disappointed you." I cracked a brief smirk. "He does that." The smirk vanished and I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip, feeling the sharp inhalation he did at the simple act.

He suddenly smacked my hand away from his face, his hand tightening around my throat again, but this time it was for leverage. He yanked me forward, crashing his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. He let out a deep groan that was borderline obscene, biting at my bottom lip, demanding entrance to my mouth. I opened up willingly and we began a fierce battle for dominance over the kiss.

Everything he gave me, I took and returned just as good. I felt his free hand grab at my waist, pulling my body flush against his. A moan slipped out of my mouth and he pulled away from my lips. The hand on my throat disappeared before suddenly threading through my long tresses and I keened when he yanked my head back, exposing my throat to him.

He practically growled as he attacked my neck with fervor, sucking and biting marks everywhere his mouth touched. He pushed forward, pinning me between the trunk of his car and his body. I couldn't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be. Every harsh bite caused me to moan or whimper and it only spurred him on further.

I nearly whined when he suddenly pulled away, panting. My heart wasn't beating so steadily anymore and I knew I looked just like he did, ragged and wanton. I felt disappointment begin to well up when he straightened his suit and picked up his gun, returning it to the inside of his suit jacket. However, it disappeared quickly at his words.

"Get in the car." His voice made me shiver. It was deeper than usual, husky even, and incredibly sexy.

I didn't hesitate, merely fixed my dress before getting in the back, quickly followed by him.

"Conrad, home."

"Alright Boss."

The moment Conrad answered, he was on me once more, this time pinning me to the backseat, forcing my legs apart and settling between them like he was meant to be there. He kissed me passionately, forcefully, and I could only moan. I felt his hand on my calf, slowly trailing up, his other hand tangled in my hair.

I rocked my hips up and he growled, tugging on my hair, ripping another moan from me, louder than before. He trailed his lips to the unmarked side of my throat and renewed his task of marking me up with vigor. I writhed beneath him, panting and whimpering with every bite. I felt his hand grip my thigh hard enough to bruise as he ground himself against me, creating the most wonderful friction. A breathy moan slipped out of me and it wasn't until he bit my throat hard enough to draw blood that I realized I'd said his name.

"Mmmm I love that. Do it again." His voice was ragged as he whispered the words hotly. It was satisfying to know I was affecting him as much as he was affecting me.

He licked at the bit of blood on my throat and ground himself against me again, tugging on my hair at the same time.

"Jim..." His name came out in a gasp and the sound he made was practically animalistic. He began to steadily grind against me but both of us were frustrated when Conrad interrupted.

"Boss, we're here."

I could tell that he didn't want to stop, but he did. I had to bite my tongue to prevent the whine from slipping out when he pulled away, telling myself that when we got inside, we'd finish.

He got out of the car and even helped me out, being mindful of my heels. He lead me into the large house, which was more of a mansion really. I had little time to appreciate how opulent and grand everything was because before I knew it, I was being pinned to a bed that was so large, it was obscene.

He practically tore at my dress and when I did the same, I knew he was far gone because he didn't even make a face at me ruining his Westwood suit. Instead, he ground himself against me again, before helping me with his trousers. He tore off my panties and buried two fingers in me, my hips bucking as I whimpered needily.

"So wet for me, so _ready_ , aren't you?" He pumped the fingers inside me, circling my clit with his thumb.

"How c-can I not be?" My breath hitched halfway through my sentence and I decided that I wanted to make him feel as good as I did. Without hesitation, my hand slipped into his boxers and I took his cock in hand, stroking it, causing him to make a noise somewhere between a groan and a feral growl. I wanted to taste him so badly.

I wrapped my legs around him, using it as leverage to flip us, his fingers slipping out of me at the movement. With me on top, I began attacking his chest and stop with my teeth and lips, doing much the same as he did to my throat. I already missed having his fingers in me but I told myself it would be worth it.

I slowly trailed the marks down his chest, and stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. I trailed them with my tongue, locking my eyes onto his dark and wild ones just as I used my teeth to grab the waistband, pulling them down. He let out a filthy moan and I saw his cock twitch. When it was finally free and the offending undergarment was discarded with the rest of our clothes, I didn't even hesitate, taking half his length in my mouth.

His hand threaded itself in my hair once more, gripping tightly bit allowing me to set the pace. I sucked and licked at his cock, slowly taking more and more. I swirled my tongue around his head, relishing in the noises he was making. However, I whined when he suddenly pulled me off him. His eyes were somehow darker than before.

"I'm not releasing in your mouth," was all he said before he pulled me up to him, settling me on top so I was straddling him.

I lined his cock up with my entrance and slid down. We moaned simultaneously and I didn't even wait until he was completely inside me, beginning a fast-paced rhythm that brought us both immense pleasure.

"Ugh...fuck...Jim...Mmm," I let out all sorts of breathy, needy, moans as I chased my climax. Suddenly, he flipped us over and began fucking me in earnest, pounding inside me in a way that caused my back to arch off the bed. I clawed at his back as he gripped my thighs bruisingly tight.

He leaned down and whispered hotly into my ear, "Cum for me."

I practically screamed my orgasm, my core fluttering around his cock. He trusted twice more before burying himself to the hilt and filling me, the hot liquid causing me to shudder pleasurable.

He kissed me in a surprisingly tender way before collapsing beside me, pulling me flush against him as we panted. He seemed to absentmindedly draw shapes on my bare shoulder as he stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. After a long moment of silence, just when I was beginning to fall asleep, he spoke.

"Stay with me." His voice was quiet and I swore I could hear vulnerability in it, though his face was blank.

I smiled tiredly and kissed his chest. "For as long as you like." I closed my eyes, missing the intense but soft look he sent me. I felt his lips brush against my forehead just before I fell asleep.


End file.
